Robo-Yeti
|image = Robo-Yeti.png |nicknames = Yeti, Giant Albino Yeti |species = Robotic Ape |forms = Giant Albino Yeti (Disguised form) |height = |length = |weight = |allies = Japanese Military, Godzilla |enemies = Godzilla (formerly), H.E.A.T. (formerly), King Cobra |relationships = None |controlled = None |created = Fil Barlow |firstappearance = Competition |roar = To be added |type1 = Ice |type2 = Dark |header = |caption = Robo-Yeti in Competition |portrayed = Animation }} The Robo-Yeti is a giant yeti mecha created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Competition. History The threat of mutant monsters wasn’t just in America, but world wide. To counter the threat, the Japanese forces developed the Robo-Yeti in secrecy. In order to keep it a secret, the machine was dressed in an Albino Yeti costume, making it appear as if just another mutation. When people began to vanish around Mount Fuji, the robot was sent into action and came across Godzilla. Thinking he was responsible, Dr. Ifukube, his creator, had the robot go on the attack. Watching on in awe, H.E.A.T. soon discovered the Albino Yeti was no living being, but instead a robot. Godzilla’s atomic fire blasted it and quickly spread, burning away the fake skin and fur and revealing the entity underneath. After Godzilla unleashed his green atomic fire on the Albino Yeti, stripping it of it's disguise, he found himself faced with a formidable opponent. A juggernaut of steel, an ultimate anti-mutant mech, the Robo-Yeti was relentless. Firing at Godzilla with missiles and using whip-like cables that could conduct electricity, it seemed as if Godzilla met his match. H.E.A.T. was arrested by the Japanese Self-Defense Force and made to watch as Robo-Yeti and Godzilla fought on. Trying to convince them that it wasn’t Godzilla whom was snatching up the locals, their pleas fell on deaf ears until King Cobra made his presence felt in a big way. It suddenly attacked the camp, forcing Dr. Ifukube to call her robotic creation back to camp where it was attacked by the snake and damaged by its powerful coils. Godzilla didn’t manage much better and was blinded by the serpent's toxic glue. As the snake made a line for Tokyo, the Robo-Yeti was fixed with help from Craven and N.I.G.E.L. and sent into battle. Using Elsie’s chemical to breakdown and free captured people from the glue-like venom, the Robo-Yeti was once again face to face with King Cobra, and this time there would be no mercy! The snake coiled itself around the machine and squeezed, crushing its body like a tin can and ruining years of work, leaving Godzilla as Tokyo’s last hope. Abilities *Robo-Yeti can launch apture cables from its hands that can release electric currents. *Robo-Yeti possesses notable martial arts skills. *Robo-Yeti can launch missiles from its chest. *Robo-Yeti can spew forth whatever liquid that is loaded in its fingers at the time from its finger tips. *Robo-Yeti large size was given amount of strength to take on monsters such as Zilla Jr and easily to win. Gallery Robo-Yeti 2.png|Robo-Yeti without its coverings Zilla Junior vs. Robo-Yeti.png|Robo-Yeti fighting Godzilla Albino Yeti - Robo Yeti.jpg|Robo-Yeti Concept art Trivia *The Robo-Yeti is one of the two featured in Godzilla: The Series to be loosely based off alleged real world cryptids, the other one being Nessie. *The Robo-Yeti is most likely an homage to Mechani-Kong from King Kong Escapes. Category:Monsters Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Robots Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Ape-like Kaiju Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju